


Oh Hi Har...

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie comes home early the one afternoon that Harry forgets to shut his bedroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hi Har...




End file.
